


Name List for Series "The Family We Make"

by Einst2065



Series: The Family We Make [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einst2065/pseuds/Einst2065
Summary: It was brought to my attention that if you didn't start the series from the first story it is hard to follow because of the OC's. I am including a list of the characters from both stories. It will be updated periodically.
Series: The Family We Make [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Name List for Series "The Family We Make"

** McCoy Family **

  * **McCoy Family**

    * **Leonard Horatio McCoy MD** (oldest child of Lena and David McCoy, CMO USS Enterprise, top surgeon in Starfleet, trauma surgeon, Husband of Seriana Targan, father of Joanna McCoy and Hope McCoy, ex-husband of Jocelyn McCoy Love, BS in psychology, owner of plantation, owner of conglomerate)
    * **Jocelyn/Joce McCoy Love PHD** (Len’s ex-wife, antiquities and art history PHD, specializes in Earth and Vulcan works, Evan’s wife), daughter of Hal and Beatrice Fenstermacher
    * **Evan Love PHD** (Joce McCoy Love’s husband, engineer, owner of engineering corporation, ¼ Vulcan)
    * **Joanna McCoy** (Len McCoy and Joce McCoy Love’s daughter, blue eyes, studying zoology, wants to be a veterinarian, empath)
    * **Crystal Love** (Evan and Joce Love’s oldest, was about a year and a half old when Jim was recovering from Kahn)
    * **Mitch Love** (Evan and Joce’s son, born during the time Jim was recovering from Kahn)
    * **George Armistead Esq** (Len McCoy’s godfather, Lena McCoy’s husband, litigation lawyer, owner of intergalactic law firm)
    * **Lena (Mama) McCoy PHD PSYD** (David McCoy’s widow, George Armistead’s wife, counseling and clinical psychologist, head of trauma counseling at Emory Medical)
    * **Caroline/Cal McCoy PHD, PSYD** (Lena and David McCoy’s younger daughter, Clinical and Counseling Psychologist, wife of Jim Kirk, therapist on USS Enterprise)
    * **Virginia/Ginny McCoy** (Older daughter of David and Lena McCoy, precious metal broker, mother to David McCoy II)
    * **David McCoy MD** (Len’s father and Lena’s late husband, surgeon)
    * **Rory McCoy** (Len’s cousin, pot farm owner, degree in botany, he and Len look like cousins, June’s husband)
    * **June McCoy** (Rory’s wife, architect)
    * **Owen McCoy** (Jack and Doris’ younger son, moonshine distillery owner, degree in chemistry)
    * **Rebecca McCoy** (Owen McCoy’s wife, coloratura soprano with the Atlanta Opera)
    * **Tucker McCoy** (Jack and Doris’ older son, a few months younger than Len, looks a lot like Len, moonshine distillery owner and engineer, expert in planetary environmental systems)
    * **Meghan McCoy** (Tucker’s wife, Taccoa bank president, promoted to regional director out of Atlanta, became CFO of Highland Enterprises)
    * **Christian McCoy** (Tucker and Meghan’s son)
    * **Zachery McCoy** (Tucker and Meghan’s younger son)
    * **Miranda McCoy** (Tucker and Owen’s younger sister, divorced, lives on the moon colony)
    * **Sern Love: (Evan Love’s older brother, dies when Vulcan implodes)**

**McCoy Friends/Acquaintances**

    * **Franz Oppenheimer** (Intergalactic historic and rare gem and art dealer, his father was a friend of David McCoy, decedent of Oppenheimers who ran DeBeers, made inappropriate comments to both Jocelyn and Sarah, had failing business bought at a loss from him by the ladies)
    * **Captain Philip McGill** (Captain of transport Jazined, Seriana, Leonard, Joanna, and Jim took back from Betazed the first time they all went there; has three children, Marya, Jane, and Simon)
    * **Marya McGill** (Is a Starfleet engineer assigned to the Bradbury, building Yorktown)
    * **Jane McGill** (a nutritionist on the Moon colony, married with kids)
    * **Simon McGill** (a nurse on the moon colony, married with kids)
    * **Desmond Spanelli** (married to Lana for twenty-two years, Roman Catholic Priest)
    * **Lana Spanelli** (Desmond’s wife, caterer)
    * **Bart Spanelli** (Desmond and Lana’s oldest son, works as a barn hand for Jake, studying horse breeding)
    * **Donald Spanelli** (Jo’s boyfriend in Taccoa, Desmond and Lana’s younger son, wants to go to the Academy after Oxford)
    * **Gil Rothschild** (Len’s childhood friend, keeper of the Rothschild family businesses and fortune)
    * **Edith Rothschild** (Gil’s nasty ex-wife)
    * **Peter Avinoff** (A friend of Len’s head of the Avinoff family and a member of the billionaire club, collector of Russian artifacts, hated Franz Oppenheimer)
    * **Marina Avinoff** (Peter’s wife, landscape architect and philanthropist)
    * **Joshua Rothschild** (Gil younger brother, they get along, rabbi, married to Marguerite, father to Levi, Jessica, and Samuel)
    * **Marguerite Rothschild** (Joshua’s wife, philanthropist)
    * **Leala Grandy (Owner of the San Francisco coffee shop that Len and Seri love)**
    * **Ruthie (Cantor at Josh’s synagogue)**

**McCoy Farm**

    * **Rob Hatfield** (owner of cotton farm that neighbors the McCoy farm, Len’s best friend growing up, half raised by Mama, almost went bankrupt when Len was home for his first summer in the academy)
    * **Ann Hatfield** (Rob’s wife, Seri’s friend)
    * **Nora Hatfield** (Rob and Ann’s older daughter)
    * **Lenora Hatfield** (Rob and Ann’s younger daughter, delivered by Len after an accident)
    * **Sarah Garnett PHD** (McCoy farm housekeeper, Jake’s wife, “sister” to Len)
    * **Jake Garnett** (Brian and Celia’s younger son, manages McCoy farm, Sarah’s husband, Kyle’s brother, George’s nephew, Lyric Tenor)
    * **Mary Fitzsimmons** (Former lover of Leonard McCoy, had threesome after divorce, engaged to Kyle Garnett, sweet and unjaded)
    * **Julia (Jules) Garnett** (Jake and Sarah’s daughter, older child, born during the first winter break at the farm)
    * **Jake (JG) Garnett Jr**. (Jake and Sarah’s youngest child)
    * **Brian Garnett** (Celia’s husband, aerospace engineer)
    * **Celia Garnett** (George’s sister, contract lawyer)
    * **Kyle Garnett** (Brian and Celia’s son, Architect, divorced, engaged to Mary Fitzsimmons)
    * **Lizzy Page** (Leonard’s lover after the divorce, dated Kyle after his divorce, orthopedic surgeon on Betazed)
    * **Louis Donnelly** (Lou, horse breeder, Derek’s husband)
    * **Derek Donnelly** (Louis’s husband, animal husbandry expert and veterinarian specializing in large farm animals)
    * **David Donnelly** (Louis and Derek’s son)
    * **Sam Donnelly** (Louis and Derek’s son)
    * **Perettis** (owned the farm that becomes the sheep pasture)
    * **Nadia Mikhailov** (head housekeeper under Sarah)
    * **Nick** (Nadia’s live in boyfriend and father of her son)
    * **Glen** (Nadia and Nick’s son)
    * **Mary Cianculli** (twenty at time of wedding, works for Sarah as house staff)
    * **Lisa Tyler** (owner of the Tyler horse farm that Len buys, wife of Tom Tyler, Longtime friend of Lena and George)
    * **Tom Tyler** (owner of the Tyler horse farm that Len buys, husband of Lisa Tyler, Longtime friend of Lena and George)
    * **Tim Collins (field hand that got gored by Tonka when he was nineteen. Ends up running the sheep farm under Jake)**

**Taccoa**

    * **Geoff Hancock** (Jay and Maria’s son, owner of jewelry store, Cal’s best friend)
    * **Claire Hancock nee Hatfield** (Geoff’s wife and cultural history teacher, Rob’s sister)
    * **Jake Hancock (Jay)** (Close friend of George’s, owner of Hancock Jewelers)
    * **Maria Hancock** (Close friend of Lena’s, owner of Hancock Jewelers)
    * **Chris Collins (** custom furniture maker in Taccoa, Jenny Collin’s husband)
    * **Jenny Collins** (runs the office for her husband’s business, Chris Collins’ wife)
    * **Careen Trondel** (Leonard’s lover after the divorce, part of threesome with Mary)
    * **William Poole** (Tailor and owner of a Saville row style men’s suite store, engaged to Rose Chandler)
    * **Rose Chandler** (Will Poole’s fiancé, owner of Taccoa Bridal shop)
    * **Colm Jordan** (Taccoa undertaker, friend of Len and Jim’s)
    * **Teresa Napolitano** (Florist, lives with Colin James, daughter of Carmen and Angelina Volpe, owners of Zia Nina’s Italian restaurant)
    * **Allie Campion** (owner of Taccoa’s personalized and antique gift store)
    * **Carmine Volpe** (Carm, photographer who shot Len and Seri’s wedding, recommended by Lana Spanelli, son of Carmen and Angelina Volpe)

**Targan Family/Friends**

    * **Seriana Bochin Targan McCoy DO, PHD, PSYD** (Leonard McCoy’s wife, psychiatrist, surgeon, chief therapist on USS Enterprise, Betazoid, telepath, Jazined and Lenoxia Targan’s younger daughter, Hope McCoy’s mother)
    * **Jazined Bochin Targan Esq** (Seri’s father, lawyer and owner of an intergalactic legal firm)
    * **Celiasa Targan** (Seri’s older sister and heir presumptive to her mother’s title)
    * **Lenoxia Targan** (Seri’s mother, Jazined’s ex-wife and head of her family)
    * **Cooper Eneran** (Betazoid Lenoxia wanted for Seriana, sweet but dumb and weak)
    * **Tericha Zolta** (Seri’s cousin)
    * **Talin Zolta** (Tericha’s husband)
    * **Kenakin** (Tachin’s husband, Jaz’s butler)
    * **Tachin** (Kenakin’s wife, Jaz’s house keeper)
    * **Maltina** (Kenakin and Tachin’s daughter, Onika’s twin)
    * **Onika** (Kenakin and Tachin’s daughter, Maltina’s twin)
    * **Oranikin Esq** (Son and oldest child of Tachin and Kenakin, lawyer)
    * **Nina** (Oranikin’s wife, Earthling)
    * **Zolekid** (close friend of Jazined, top divorce and family lawyer)
    * **Honoria Devlin** (Jazined’s mistress when Seri was eight years old)
    * **Jutta** (Earth’s ambassador to Betazed during Seri’s freshman year at the Academy)
    * **Moita Troy** (Matriarch of the Troy family during Seri’s youth, met Len and Jim at Tericha and Talin’s wedding, is older than Jaz who she treats like a nephew)
    * **Madriana** (Seri’s cousin, likes to sleep around, met Jim and Len at Tericha and Talin’s wedding)
    * **Concetta Troy** (museum head curator on Betazed)
    * **Deidra** (assistant museum curator on Betazed)

**Kirk Family/Friends**

    * **James Tiberius Kirk** (Son of George and Winona Kirk, Captain of USS Enterprise, degree in Diplomacy and Leadership from the Academy, Caroline McCoy’s husband, ordained minister)
    * **Kallie Richards** (Jim Kirk’s little cousin who died on Tarsus IV)
    * **Charlie Thomas Kirk** (Jim Kirk’s older brother)
    * **Winona Kirk nee Richards** (Jim kirk’s mother, Frank Duncan’s wife, Federation personnel specialist)
    * **Frank Duncan** (Jim Kirk’s step father, and Winona Kirk’s husband, farmer)
    * **George Kirk** (Jim Kirk’s late father, past captain of the Kelvin, died the day Jim Kirk was born)
    * **Amy** (Jim’s girlfriend at seventeen)

**Enterprise Crew/Family, Starfleet**

    * **Montgomery Scott** (Chief Engineer USS Enterprise)
    * **Spock** (EXO and Chief Science Officer USS Enterprise, ½ Vulcan, Nyota’s husband)
    * **Nyota Uhura** (Chief of Communications officer USS Enterprise, Spock’s wife)
    * **Joseph Geoffrey M’Benga** (DO, second most senior doctor on the Enterprise, trauma surgeon, Vulcan expert)
    * **Manaia Whiri** (M’Benga’s fiancé, botanist)
    * **Christine Chapel** (Head nurse on the Enterprise, married to an engineer she met on the ship)
    * **Pavel Andreavich Chekov** (chief navigator for the USS Enterprise, 14yrs old when he entered the Academy, died at 27yrs old, only child of Ekaterina Chekov, lieutenant at time of death)
    * **Hikaru Sulu** (chief pilot USS Enterprise, husband to Benjamin Sulu and father to Demora Sulu)
    * **Trexel** (Security personnel on Mylus with McCoy and Chekov), only child of farmers from a town outside of Bamberg
    * **Hylee** (Security personnel on Mylus with McCoy and Chekov), has a son
    * **Chief Adam Hendel/Cupcake** (Jennifer Hendel’s husband, USS Enterprises’ Chief of Security)
    * **Jennifer Hendel PHD** (Adam Hendel’s wife, counseling psychologist)
    * **Kiley** (Navigator, USS Enterprise)
    * **Piper** (Enterprise’s original CMO, killed during Krall’s attack, Len McCoy became CMO following his death)
    * **Pike** (Enterprise’s original Captain, Kirk’s mentor, died during Kahn’s attack on Starfleet headquarters)
    * **Admiral Shani Cochin** (Starfleet admiral, personal friend of Seri)
    * **Benjamin (Ben) Sulu** (Hikaru’s husband, botanist)
    * **Demora Sulu** (Hikaru and Ben’s daughter)
    * **Ekaterina Chekov** (Kat, Pavel Chekov’s mother, novelist)
    * **Reverend Combs** (chaplain who contacts Evan about Jim being in stasis)
    * **Carol Marcus** (Phd. In engineering, weapons specialist)

**Emory**

    * **Horner** (Emory clerk)
    * **Janice** (CEO of Emory Medical, one of David McCoy’s lovers)

**Pets**

    * **Cincinnati/Cince** (McCoy horse, Seri’s horse)
    * **Oliver/Ollie** (McCoy pony, Jo’s first pony)
    * **Red** (McCoy horse, Mama’s and Pavel’s horse)
    * **Blackjack** (Len McCoy’s horse)
    * **Maggie** (McCoy horse and Rusty’s filly, Jo’s second horse)
    * **Rusty** (Kirk’s horse and Maggie’s sire, came with the Tyler farm)
    * **Lemon** (Julia Garnett’s horse)
    * **Lucy** (Joanna McCoy’s show horse after Ollie and along with Maggie, thoroughbred)
    * **Gritts** (McCoy’s dog during first year at Academy)
    * **Snuffles** (McCoy’s dog during first year at Academy)
    * **Mason** (McCoy’s dog during first year at Academy)
    * **Dixon** (McCoy’s dog during first year at Academy)
    * **Herman** (Joanna McCoy’s tortoise given to her on her 8th birthday)
    * **Nosey** (Gritt’s and Dixon’s female puppy, belongs to Will and Rose)
    * **Jinx** (Mason’s female puppy belongs to Jim and Cal given to them for their wedding moves to the Enterprise)
    * **Rhett** (Mason’s male puppy, Lena and George’s dog)
    * **#42** Cow that Pavel loved and Len never sent to slaughter
    * **Cordelia** (Jaz’s Greyhound)
    * **Shadow** (Jo’s Greyhound, Cordelia’s puppy)
    * **Ramses** Ram named by Joce
    * **McGill** (Joanna’s pink stuffed horse given to her by Captain McGill)
    * **Chuckles** (Scotty’s Tribble who died after it escaped its enclosure and got too close to the Enterprise’s core, McCoy brought it back to life in an experiment synthesizing a serum from Kahn’s blood)
    * **Roscoe** (McCoy rooster, love hate relationship with Seri)
    * **Traveler** (Arabian stallion from the McCoy stables, dappled grey)
    * **Breeze** (Arabian endurance racer Jo watched being born. He becomes her best horse friend for the rest of his very long life)
    * **Tonka** (bull that almost killed Tim Collins)

**Mylan**

    * **Dardrok** (Mylan Interrogator)
    * **Kainill** (Dardrok’s daughter)
    * **Mylus** (planet)



**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this helps.


End file.
